


Дельный совет

by Givsen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, о чём Грей даже не подозревал...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дельный совет

      У Джувии ничего не получается. Вот просто совершенно! И как с этим бороться?   
      Нет, нет, нет!   
      С этим не надо бороться, потому что с НИМ невозможно бороться, но, чёрт возьми, почему же ничего не получается? Как Джувия ни пытается, как ни изворачивается, как ни старается сблизиться — все попытки проваливаются. И в этом виноваты все, включая саму Джувию, потому что либо кто-то вмешивается, либо она сама всё портит. Да так, что Грей-сама сердится.  
      Вот как сейчас.  
      Он уходит, махнув на Джувию рукой и пробормотав что-то про то, что ему до чёртиков надоели её закидоны. Ещё он бросает, что если что-то подобное повторится, он отправится в отпуск, потому что устал. И от гильдии, и от самой Джувии.   
      Джувия остаётся сидеть на небольшой веранде в кафешке, куда пригласила обожаемого Грея-сама. Сидеть и горько вздыхать, собирая пальцем маленькие капельки выплеснутой из стакана воды и размазывая их по столешнице.  
      Джувия подпирает кулаком щёчку и грустит, стараясь сморгнуть подступающие слёзы. Ей обидно и немножечко совсем обидно из-за его поведения, но осуждать своего кумира непозволительно, поэтому она лишь снова вздыхает, стараясь привести чуть взволнованное дыхание в норму.   
      Джувии просто ну очень нужно понять, чего именно хочется Грею-сама, но она никак не может нащупать нужные рычажки, никак не дотянется до них, потому что стоит ей приблизиться — кто-то обязательно встревает.   
      Вот та же Люси, к примеру!  
      Джувия фыркает и хмурится, поджимая губы. Почему у этой надоедливой девчонки всё так легко получается? Ведь она же совершенно ничего не делает ради Грея-сама. Только путается под ногами и лупит его почём зря! Однако он ведёт себя так, словно ему ничего другого и не надо.  
      Может, тоже попробовать?..  
      Нет!   
      Джувия мотает головой, вытряхивая ненужные мысли, и вытирает вымокшие пальцы о подол платья.  
      — Грустим? — Рядом садится Кана и оглядывается в поисках официантки. — Эй, девушка! Де-вуш-ка-а-а! — кричит она, размахивая руками. — Пива одну… нет, три кружки! — И снова поворачивается к опешившей от такой компании Джувии. — Так чего грустим-то?  
      — Грей-сама… — лопочет та, и Кана тут же прерывает её повелительным жестом.  
      — Можешь не продолжать, — говорит она и придвигается, подозрительно прищуриваясь.  
      От Каны пахнет алкоголем. В принципе, от неё всегда пахнет алкоголем. Это не противный перегар и пряный запах хмеля, которые распространяю вокруг себя заплесневелые пьянчужки. От Каны исходит благородный аромат, настолько смешивающийся с её собственным, что иногда кажется, будто это какой-то изысканный парфюм.   
      И Джувия с удивлением понимает, что вторжение Каны в её личное пространство совсем не раздражает. Наверное, ещё потому, что она ни капельки не претендует на Грея-сама. Они ведь совсем не общаются.  
      — Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема? — произносит Кана. — В том, что ты пытаешься быть всем сразу для него, не понимая, чего именно он хочет. — Она поднимает указательный палец и машет им перед носом заворожено моргающей Джувии. — Ты стараешься, из кожи вон лезешь, но не можешь удовлетворить его желания. И дело тут вовсе не в отсутствии усердия. — Палец упирается в кончик носа, и Джувия от неожиданности скашивает глаза. — Тебе всего лишь нужно узнать, что любит Грей. И тогда твои хаотичные попытки ему угодить будут направлены в нужное русло.  
      Кана откидывается на спинку стула, и Джувия выдыхает, понимая, что гипнотизирующего сладко-вязкого аромата, проникающего в ноздри и дурманящего голову, больше нет. Моргнув, она изумлённо смотрит на собеседницу и вдруг радостно улыбается, постепенно осознавая, что Кана, на самом деле, дала дельный совет.   
      Вскочив с места и спешно поблагодарив её, Джувия бежит в сторону дома, чтобы взять блокнотик и ручку, куда можно будет записывать все наблюдения. Уж в этом у неё равных нет.  
      Притаившись на углу гильдии, Джувия замирает, практически сливаясь с тенью, и ждёт, когда на улице покажется Грей-сама, который пятью минутами ранее зашёл внутрь с Нацу. Сердечко бьётся быстро-быстро, хочется уже поскорее начать.  
      Грей выходит через несколько минут.  
      Вернее, как выходит…  
      Нацу и Грея буквально выносит взрывной волной, потому что они снова что-то не поделили и решили смахнуться. Эльфман же не очень одобряет драки в гильдии, потому что это расстраивает сестру, а он страшно не любит огорчать Мираджейн. Поэтому обожаемый Грей-сама сейчас валяется кверху задом и воинственно пыхтит, глядя на прилёгшего рядом в аналогичной позе Нацу. И взгляд у него при этом такой страстный, что у Джувии замирает сердце.  
      — Выходит, Грей-сама любит… вот так…  
      Она спешно чиркает что-то в блокноте и уже не смотрит, как два друга вскакивают и начинают мутузиться, не отходя от кассы.  
      Днём позже Джувия стережёт Грея на выходе из паба, куда его затащил Гаджил. Она прижимает к пышной груди исписанные листочки и изредка перечитывает заученный наизусть текст. Пальцы сжимают ручку, а глаза неотрывно следят за выходом.  
      И когда оттуда появляется Грей…  
      Вернее, как появляется…  
      История такая же, как и с Нацу. С той лишь разницей, что в уже известной позе валяется только Грей-сама, потому что Гаджила так согнуть вряд ли кто сможет. Поэтому Гаджил летит следом на своих двоих и тут же спотыкается о валяющуюся тушу Грея. Растянувшись в не менее затейливой позе рядом с ним, Гаджил фыркает и вдруг начинает смеяться, чихая от поднявшейся пыли. И, как ни странно, в ответ ему звучит заливистый смех Грея, который постепенно поднимается с земли.  
      Не веря своим глазам, Джувия тоже улыбается и быстро-быстро пишет в блокноте о том, что Грею-сама определённо нравится подобное общение. Он ведь даже смеётся, несмотря на то, что наверняка ушибся.  
      Всю неделю Джувия трудится, не покладая блокнота и ручки, записывая малейшие подробности и странности, а потом тщательно анализирует их дома.   
      «Грей-сама любит драться».   
      Джувия пожимает плечами, думая, что об этом она узнала при первом же знакомстве.  
      «Если Грей-сама бьёт, значит, неравнодушен».   
      Джувия грызёт ручку, вспоминая, как Грей сказал об этом Нацу три дня назад. Так и сказал: «Я тебе сейчас врежу! По большой любви!».  
      Она задумчиво вздыхает и качает головой, понимая, что Люси точно неравнодушна к нему, потому что лупит его при любом удобном случае.  
      — А вот Грей-сама ни разу не ударил её в ответ, — удовлетворённо бормочет Джувия, ставя галочку. — Значит, он совсем-совсем её не любит. — И смеётся, вспоминая, что именно с ней — с Джувией — он всё-таки дрался. Всего один раз, но дрался. Выходит, почувствовал искру того самого заветного чувства. Просто пока ещё не понял этого.  
      Тогда встаёт в полный рост новая дилемма. Какие чувства Грей-сама испытывает к подавляющему большинству парней их гильдии?  
      Джувия хмурится и поджимает губы, решив подумать об этом позже. Пока что у неё есть два замечательных факта, которые нужно как-то повернуть в свою пользу. И хоть Джувия смутно понимает их ценность, но уж точно больше не будет хуже этой Люси!


End file.
